


Meta: RPF/RPS

by now kiss (puckish)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Meta, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckish/pseuds/now%20kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this thing i never said i'd write, i wrote. there's swearing bc srsly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meta: RPF/RPS

so this is going to sound like it's me making excuses, but it's not. it's just this realization i had that's kind of interesting to me.

soooo, i wrote rps. i really hate rps. like gut-level hate. in general, it's kind of triggering for me to the point that i actually have it blocked off wherever i can. when i was a kid there was a creepy guy who followed me around and made up stories about me having sex with him and then told me them whenever he got close enough and i never got over it. i was eleven or so and it was gross and i couldn't ever think past that. ew.

what the fuck happened?

here's the categories of rps/rpf i knew when i was back on LJ:

  * **conspiracy theorists/free the gays** : you know the ones who were convinced that the SPN guys were doing it (or whatever fandom) and wrote tons of "what's really happening" sex based on all their observations of set photos and reports and scanning videos and comparing timelines, etc.  ngl, that freaks me out. the creeping, not the sex. it feels invasive.
  * **self-inserters** : self-explanatory.
  * **general fantasists** : people who wrote because they liked the idea that it was really going on but also knew it wasn't. ok. not ok: giving such fic to the actors themselves. no. horrifying. i can't remember if this was specifically the stuff pushed on some of the actors but anything like that freaks me out. i'm a delicate flower. sorry.
  * **stage persona ficcers** : closest to okay with this. theory: what we see in interviews and voluntary public appearances for promoting shows (not the paparazzi, etc.) is a persona that's partway between a character being acted and the real person. not writing about the real person, just writing about that persona. makes sense to me, still kind of weirded me out in light of the other stuff going on.



... _TIME PASSES FOR OUR HERO_...

_**SUDDENLY, TUMBLR.** _

this is not me blaming tumblr.

but here's what happens on tumblr.

on tumblr you get this whole secondary level of meta/reality out of things. you get vids and gifsets, you get comment fic, you get wishful thinking, you get squee, you get speculation with the understanding that you're talking shit.

in a sense, tumblr creates another layer of media. tumblr creates its own canon—the fandom builds up a narrative. so when i saw the umpteenth gifset edited to show the awesome Sebstan/Amack chemistry, i wasn't just responding to them, it was to the whole fannish tumblr narrative.

so, yeah, it's RPS. it's slash about ppl with real names that go with their real faces on their sexy, sexy driver's licenses. but it's not about _them_. it's about the fucking adorable narrative that tumblr (okay i am blaming you a little tumblr but it is blaming of love because don't stop) created by pinning together ridiculous gifsets and cuteness.

so maybe i should label it tumblr au or fandom au. the gestalt guilty pleasure au. you feel me?


End file.
